A Cannibal In The Room
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: Ichigo come 's in a new boarding, and falls in love with Renji Abarai . Not soon later they become a couple, and strange things happens . Threatened for their lives, can they escape the house ?
1. Inside The House

**Story Title ! : A Cannibal In The Room **

**Couples : Ichigo(F)xRenji , KaienxMiyako (little) , RukiaxUryu**

**What is it about : Ichigo comes into a new boarding school and falls in love with Renji Abarai, not much later they become a couple . But what happens when strange happens, and they been threatened can they escape the house ? **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Drama , Angst , Horror , Rape , Lust , Obsession , Cannibalism & Dead **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

><p>A black car drove over the muddy paths, that were on the wet road to the big house . That was in their sight, in the car sat a woman, a man . And behind them sat a girl of 16 years old, she has short orange hair and brown eyes . That looking half-open, to the outside without saying a word .<p>

" Ichigo . " The girl turned her head, so she could look at the woman . The woman smiled at her ." Sorry honey but there is no other choice, you know that we ... " But Ichigo interrupted her ." Yeah yeah it is all right ." She said as the car stopped ." Okay then here we are ." Said the man named Isshin .

The three family members got out, and took Ichigo 's suitcases out the car ." Should I go in with you ? In case you are feeling nervous ." Said her mother worried, Ichigo smiled at her mom . She would not see her for so long, at least she would show her smile to her .

" Oh no you don't have to, I can go on my own now ." She said and gave her mother a hug ." Say hello to Karin and Yuzu for me ." Her mother nodded yes, and let her go . Isshin also gave her a hug, and messed Ichigo 's orange hair ." Dad ! " Isshin smiled .

" That 's my princess, do not let them boss you . And if anything is wrong call us ." He said Ichigo smiled and nodded yes, both parents stepped back into the car and drove off . Ichigo watched until she did not saw them anymore, she sighed and grabbed her bags . And walked slowly to the house .

It was a big old house, but it did not look like . It was a dilapidated house, and it seemed just fine . The garden was well done, and the flowers have bright colors . Ichigo looked up as she saw, something move in the bushes . But saw nothing came out, so she went on .

She knocked on the door, but nobody answered . Ichigo knocked again, but the door remained closed . " Are they even here ? " Ichigo said aloud ." Hello ?" Ichigo screamed and turned around, she saw a girl with black hair . She was quite small but seemed she even, at the same age like Ichigo .

" Oh sorry I did not mean to scare you ." She said ." I'm Kuchiki Rukia ." She said and gave a hand, Ichigo gave her also a hand . And had a nervous smile on her face ." I'm Kurosaki Ichigo ." She said ." Are you the new one ? " Asked Rukia if she took a key, and opened the door ." Huh yes but nobody ... " But Rukia interrupted her .

" Yes sorry these days, we are going out for a walk . The group leader and owner of this house, did not notice the time . Since I can run fast, he has given me the key ." Rukia said as girl went inside, when they were inside the house . Ichigo noticed it was quite cozy, the color 's gave a nice feeling also .

" They come a bit later, Do you want something to drink ? The living room is there, you can sit down if you want ." She said and brought Ichigo, to the living room . While Ichigo wait for Rukia, while she get 's something to drink . Ichigo looked around, it was pretty nice room . Except there was not much light .

Ichigo looked up the fireplace, and saw a painting . Of a man holding a knife, and another man who was hold by his hair . The rest of the painting, the room was full of dead bodies, blood and rats . The man who was grabbed, looked in horror at the other side . While the other man, looked without emotion . Holding the knife up, to finish him off .

Ichigo got the chills, when she saw that painting . Who put the such thing, in the living room ! That 's really ... " Here's your drink ." Said Rukia Ichigo looked at her, and thanked her for the glass . " I hope you like it here, the people who work here . Are very nice and if you don't like someone, you would not see them . For the most . " She said ." I believe that you will share, a room with Orihime and Miyako . We are with 7 girls if you added, us with them also . "

Ichigo nodded yes, not sure if she had to use her voice .

" You do not have to be nervous, I had the same with you ." She said with a smile ." Sorry I do not really know what to say ." Ichigo said and looked at the painting ." This painting is ... " Rukia looked at it too ." Ah yes That 's Aizen-San 's hobby, to have such things . He loves horror, drama stories and especially tragedy 's ." Said Rukia .

" If you go into his office, then you find many of those things . The only book he hates, are comedy 's and such things ." Ichigo nodded yes and looked back to the painting, something tells her she will get nightmares . " Ah Rukia you have met our guest ." Said a male voice .

Ichigo looked at the door, and saw a man with red hair . And had many tattoos, he was covered in sweat . As he wiped his forehead, Rukia rolled her eyes ." Okay what happened now ? " Asked Rukia ." Oh Grimmjow and I had a game, who of us could first see the new girl ." He said and looked at Ichigo ." You are not totally bad, you are quite cute . "

Ichigo blushed and wanted to say something, but was interrupted when another boy . Came in and jumped on the other one ." Renji you bastard ! " Shouted the other ." Ah stop it Grimmjow ! " Renji shouted as he, under Grimmjow 's body ." Do you think I care ?" Asked Grimmjow ." I hope so ! " Ichigo stared at them ." Those are Abarai Renji the monkey face, and Grimmjow Jaugerjaquez the pussy ." Rukia said .

" What did you call us bitch ! " Both boys shouted ." The truth maybe ? " Both wanted to say something, but another man came inside the room ." Eh do not fight okay, you scare your new housemate ." He said the man wore glasses, and had a friendly face . When he looked at the boys and Rukia ." Whatever ." Grimmjow said and stood up, Renji followed him afterwards .

" Ah you are Kurosaki Ichigo right ? Nice to meet you ." Said the man . " I'm Aizen Souske I'm the owner of the house ." Ichigo nodded yes, and gave him a hand ." Glad to meet you ." Ichigo said ." I see you already met Rukia, I hope she did not drive you crazy . With her obsession with rabbits ." Said the man laughed .

" Rabbits ? " Ichigo looked at Rukia, who 's face was all red ." Aizen-San ! Do not tell these nonsense ! " She said angry ." Of course sorry for that ." He said ." Rukia ! " They looked up and saw a large breasted girl, walking into the room . __Her breasts are bigger than mine ! __

" Yes Orihime ? "

" It's your turn to help in the kitchen ." Orihime said ." Ah okay ." She looked over at Ichigo ." I see you soon Ichigo-Chan ." She said and went away with Orihime ." Come on Kurosaki-San I bring, you to your room . Meanwhile I explain the things around here ." He said Ichigo nodded yes, and took her suitcases . And followed Aizen, but bumped into someone ." Oh sorry ." Said the boy .

" Oh no I'm sorry, I did not see where I was looking ." Ichigo said with a blush, the boy smiled at her ." I'm Shiba Kaien ." He said ." I'm Kurosaki Ichigo . " __Why I'm blushing ? __" Are you coming Kurosaki-San ? " Ichigo went quickly after Aizen, and both went upstairs . But she felt like, someone was watching her .

* * *

><p><strong>Here is chapter 1 ! I hope there is no grammar, I hope you like the horror . And all because I will do my best for it ! <strong>**I hope you will enjoy the story ! **

**Bye bye ! **


	2. Renji Abarai

Ichigo was led by Aizen, through the house . It was very big, and Ichigo hoped . That she will not be lost in it, they came to another room . When the door opened, she saw 3 beds, 3 wardrobes . 2 tables and a large window ." You will share this room with Prince-San and Inoue-San ." Aizen said .

" I will leave now, dinner is ready at five . " He said with a smile, Ichigo felt an icy chill . When she looked at the smile ." Of course ." She said and Aizen went away, Ichigo closed the door and walked . Further into the room, she noticed that the only bed that was not taken . Was by the window she took it, and sat on the bed . The mattress felt uncomfortable against her skin, but Ichigo ignore it totally . And looked outside .

__Mom, dad, why did you left me behind ? __Ichigo sighed as she, thought at her parents . They did not want to make her life a hell, Ichigo knows that very well . 3 months back they lost their house in a fire . When they returned, from her mother 's parents house . For the funeral of her mother 's father, they got a place to stay there . But there was not so much place to stay, and her parents did not have enough money for them . And then they found this .

The people here offered this to them, they said it does not cost much . And that Ichigo will miss nothing from her school lessons, __I miss them so much ...__Suddenly the door opened, and Ichigo shot up and looked . To a girl with brown hair and brown eyes, the girl looked back to her ." And you are ? " She asked Ichigo got up ." I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, I'm new here and ... " But the girl ignored her, and began to look into her closet . And took some clothes out ." Look I'm off tonight with my lover, and that window is needed . So if you do a thing, like bring me into trouble . I'm making sure your life here, and out will be a hell ."

Ichigo stared at her ." Okay , " __Damned what is her problem now ! I tried to be nice ! Fuck it all ! __" Oh and keep the window open okay, I'm be back at Midnight ." She said ." I'm Prince Miyako, I know a strange name . But I'm not crying about it ." And went away, __Ichigo stay calm . That bitch is not worth it . __" Hello ? "

Ichigo then looked into the eyes of another girl, who had a nervous smile on her face ." Hah I'm Inoue Orihime ! You are definitely new ." She said ." Huh yes I'm ... " But she was interrupted again ." Rukia told me about you, I think you two will be great friends ! Oh I also want to be friends with you ! This going to be fun, now I'm not so alone here in this room ! "

" Alone ? "

" Yes Miyako sometimes goes away at night, and if she 's here she is already sleeping . But she 's nice ! " She said as she saw Ichigo 's expression . " Since you are new, and my new roommate . It's my job to tell you about the others ." She said and took Ichigo on her bed, and told a little about everyone .

" And then there is Chad, he is half Mexican . He lived with his grandfather, but he died a year ago . Oh and Uryu his roommate, he looks mean but is very nice ." Ichigo noticed that Orihime, blushed when she said the name . " I do not know much about him, but something about him and his father . Not going well together, but on Christmas, Father 's day or a birthday, Uryu always send a gift to him . And sometimes they talk on the telephone . "

" Sounds really a Father and son relationship ." Ichigo said with a smile .

" And then their roommate Renji, he is truly a rebel but Rukia says . That he is really easy-going, but I do not know sure . But Rukia and Renji are childhood friends . "

" Who els ... Ah and then Kaien-Kun ! The boyfriend of Miyako ." Orihime said with a smile ." Very nice but trust me, he is always ready for anyone . And is a true brother figure, that 's why Miyako loves him so much . They are so happy together ." She said more . " I wish I had a boyfriend ." She said with a blush ." Haha do not worry, I'm sure your dream will come true one day . " Ichigo said Orihime smiled at her, and then looked at the clock . " Oh it's almost at five, come on we are going downstairs ." She said and took Ichig with her .

When they walked down the stairs, Ichigo bumped into someone . And both fell on the ground ." Watch were you are walking ! " The boy shouted to her ." Speak for yourself ! "Ichigo shouted back, and pushed him away . The boy tried to escape, but was stopped by Momo . Who looked angry ." Do not walk away from your punishment Abarai ! " Ichigo saw that it, was Renji who fell on her .

" Oh come on why do, I have to get punished with that Cat man ! "

" Shut up Monkey-head ! "Grimmjow shouted back as he stood, next to a other man . The man had a fox face, and short silver hair ." Mah mah Grimmy-Kun, Ren-Kun do not hassle so much . You two look like a married couple ~ ! " He said .

" Shut up ! " Ichigo was helped by Orihime, and both walked off the stairs ." Ah the new vict ... I mean housemate ." __You wanted to say victim right ? I can't blame you . __" I'm Ichimaru Gin, I work in the boys division . If you need anything or one of the guys, have raped you, killed you, made you pregnant . Stuck a knife in your throat, touched your breasts . Or whatever, you can always come to me . In order to punish them ~ "

Ichigo sweatdropped and looked at Orihime, who also has a ' WTF ' expression ." Huh ... Well thanks but I think, I can go on with myself . " She said and went away with Orihime, and she suddenly came face to face with Kaien . Who smiled as he saw Ichigo ." Ah ! Hey Ichigo-Chan ." He said __Ichigo ... Chan ? __" Hey Shiba-Kun ." And walked to the dinner room, followed by Kaien ." You can call me Kaien, and are you feeling at home . Or are you still not that used to it ? " He asked ." Yes it's okay now, Orihime was a big help ." She said . "Oh ? "

Suddenly his eyes went to her forehead, and his hands touched the forehead ." Why do you have a red spot on your forehead ? " He asked Ichigo looked at him, and blushed a bit . She noticed a little, that Kaien 's eyes were a bit dark . " I bumped against Renji on the stairs . " She said . " Are you okay ? Are you hurt ? " He asked ." No everything is okay but thank you ." She said to him .

And sat down next to Orihime ." If you need help for something, you can count on me ." Kaien said ." Of course ." Kaien sat down on his seat, and Miyako arrived and looked angrily at Ichigo ." You've made her angry ." Orihime whispered in Ichigo 's ear ." Why ? " Asked Ichigo back ." Miyako does not like it, if Kaien and other girl are close . She has trouble with sharing ." She said Ichigo nodded yes, and felt Miyako watching her . Then two boys came in, one is very tall and has brown light skin . And dark brown curly hair, the other is a little smaller . But he seemed taller than Ichigo, had a pale skin and his eyes . Looked annoying to the others .

" Ah Chad, Uryu come and sit here ." Said Orihime, Uryu sat next to Orihime . And Chad next to Ichigo ."I'm Ichigo ." She said ." I'm Chad ." He answered back, Ichigo looked at Uryu . " Uryu ." He said .

Then it was silent, but then Orihime began to talk about something . And the 3 listened what she said ." And maybe Sora will come the next week to visit, I can not wait for it . I have not seen him for so long ."

" Sora ? "

" Yes my big brother, do you have no brothers or sisters ? "

" I have two little sister, they are twins Karin and Yuzu ." Ichigo said ." How old are they ? "

" 11 . "

" I wish I had a sister ." Orihime said Chad nodded yes with her . " Me too ." Ichigo looked at him ." No brother or sister ?" Chad shook his head no ." That must be sad, but you have still your friends ." Ichigo said as she smiled, Chad smiled back . But everything was over, as Ichigo felt ice-cold water over her . Orihime, Uryu and Chad, watched with wide eyes . As Miyako pour the cold water over Ichigo .

Ichigo stood up and gave a slap on Miyako 's face, Miyako fought back and the two girls . Pulled their hair, and bite and scratched each other . Kaien quickly got up, and took pulled Miyako away from Ichigo . And Chad helped Ichigo ." Damned bitch ! What 's your problem ! " Ichigo shouted as Chad, took her away from the other ." You're slut ! First you go after Kaien, and now after other guys . I know what you are planning ! " Miyako shouted ." Miyako ! Stop it now, you know better than that ! " Kaien shouted angrily as he looked at his girlfriend .

" She's a fucking whore ! " She said and got a slap, to her face by Kaien . Everyone stared at them ." Miyako just stop it ." He said Ichigo shook Chad off of her, and walked out the room ." Ichigo ! " Orihime ran after her, but Ichigo was too fast . When she walked out the house, when they were outside . Orihime could not follow her, when Ichigo run away .

Kaien also came too late, and sighed as Ichigo was gone ." What now ? " Orihime asked Kaien could not answer her, when they heard a scooter starting .

And saw Renji on his scooter, and tried to escape from Momo . " Come back ! " She shouted as Renji, drove away from her ." Renji- Kun ! If you see Ichigo, bring her back please ! " Shouted Orihime as Renji went to same way as Ichigo . " Do you think he will bring her back ? " Asked Kaien ." I'm sure of it, it's Renji anyways ." Orihime said back ." I'm going to talk to Miyako ." And went away, Orihime does not know why . But Kaien looked different .

Renji drove next the road, and saw Ichigo running in the distance . Renji rolled his eyes, he wanted to get an escape plan . But apparently he must first, get that rookie back to the house . Why are they so difficult .

As he was close to Ichigo, Renji went quickly infront of her . Ichigo stopped and went quickly backwards, as Renji suddenly stood before her . " You are making problems on your first day . " He said .

" Why do you care ? " Asked Ichigo as she, wanted to walk past him . But Renji took her arm .

" Let me go ! " She shouted .

" No ." Ichigo wanted to say something, but Renji shut her mouth . With his mouth ." I will never let you go ." Ichigo blushed what he said, and was silent from the shock . Renji took the chance, to put her on the scooter . " I will not go back, not now ." She said as she, noticed she sat behind Renji .

" We are not going back, we'll eat in the town ." And gave Ichigo the helmet ." Should you not have it . " Renji shrugged ." I do not want to take responsibility, by your sudden death you know ." He said Ichigo looked a little uncomfortable, but she put it on . " Hold on tight ." He said ." And my name is Renji, but you probably knew it ."

" I'm Ichigo you've probably heard it ." Renji grinned and started to scooter again, and drove into the town .

* * *

><p><strong>! I was so stuck on Chapter 2, I'm so sorry about it :'( . I hope no OOC ! and no grammar T_T, oh and sorry for that stupid . Family name for Miyako ( bitch ), I do not know her family name . And by ' Love complex ' I gave, her the name Prince for family name . <strong>

**She will be stupid Pep Bitch in this fanfic, and if I have not told you . But the first dead will be on [] chapter ! ( No I'm not going to tell :P ) I hope you like it ! **

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
